powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
I’ll Be Bake/Transcript
(Short opens with Blossom in the kitchen with a measuring cup in front of her. She proceeds to measure it just right in preparation for the recipe). Blossom: There! Exactly 1.5 cups of flour! (Blossom is shown thinking like she is going to recheck something). Blossom: Hmm... better double-check the metric conversion... (Cut to Bubbles and Buttercup, both with vases. Buttercup’s is a normal one while Bubbles’ is shaped like a swan). Buttercup: Bubbs, I’m telling you, this vase is way more priceless. Buttercup and Bubbles: Hey! (Right after saying that line, both Bubbles and Buttercup fly, and their vases get shattered). Buttercup and Bubbles: Whatcha doing Blossom? (Blossom is shown in a blank face when she is interrupted by her sisters). Blossom: Oooh.... nothing... just making a cake for student council. Buttercup and Bubbles (in excitement): A cake!! Can we have it?! Can we, can we can we?! Blossom (in a stressed tone): Ugh... fine. You can help, but you have to follow my dire..tion. (Blossom’s sentence gets cut off by Bubbles, who proceeds to add way more flour than needed. Knowing that she would be scolded for her mistake, Bubbles acts surprised). Bubbles (mistaken) Oopsy... (After seeing this mistake, Blossom sighs). Blossom (stressed): Ugh.. this isn’t gonna be easy... (Blossom is then shown with a book on the kitchen counter about to read the next step). Blossom: Okay, the next step is, gently add the eggs. (Buttercup is shown catalulping eggs into the bowl, with Bubbles watching). Buttercup: Pew, pew pew, pew! Oh! ''' '''Blossom (in disgust): Oooh.. (Pan to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Blossom is in her apron, which is messy, with Bubbles and Buttercup presumably listening to her directions). Blossom: Looks like we’re ready for the milk. Bubbles: I got it! (Bubbles then flies away to most likely get the milk). Blossom: Bubbles!! The milk is in the refrigerator. (Bubbles then returns with a cow). Bubbles: I got the milk! Cow: Mooooo... (Blossom is shown with the recipe book again, this time she is sitting next to Bubbles). Blossom: Now gently whisk the butter until fluffy. ''' '''Buttercup: On it! Hasta la vista Buddha! (Buttercup begins to “whisk” but is cut off by Blossom). Blossom: Gently! I said gently! (Pan to Blossom in the messy kitchen about to give the next step). Blossom: Okay.. we can now finally pour out the batter. Wait, where’s the batter? (Bubbles is shown eating the batter without anyone noticing). Bubbles: Don’t look at me. I mean, don’t look at me. ''' '''Blossom: Ugh... (Cut to Blossom. She is about to put the cake in the oven). Blossom: Okay! Batter made. In you go. ''' '''Bubbles: Is it done yet? (Bubbles opens up the oven). Blossom: Bubbles, you’re letting heat out! Buttercup: Is it done yet? (Buttercup proceeds to open up the oven just like what Bubbles did). Blossom: Buttercup, don‘t open that! Blossom: Ahh.. okay let’s see how that frosting’s coming along.. aaah!! (Both Buttercup and Bubbles are shown with the frosting all over the house and on the cow). Buttercup: I am the frosting kiiing!! Bubbles: Frosting, frosting, frosting! (Blossom has enough of it now). Blossom: EEEEENOUGHHH!! I can’t work like this!!!! Blossom: Hmm... what else? There is one thing I haven’t thought of. (Blossom is shown adding the finishing touches to the cake). Blossom: Aaaaand there! Piece of cake! (Buttercup, Bubbles, and the cow are shown tied up). Cow: Mooooo! Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts